Let Me Love You
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya, batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangatlah tipis / Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu lagi, biarkanlah aku tetap mencintaimu / [JaeYong] NCT/ Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong / YAOI/ Typo /Gaje


**Let me love you..**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiiki

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT member**

 **JaeYong as main pair !**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated T/One Shoot**

 **DLDR**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

.

Kejadian di fanfict ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan murni karangan author nee. Nggak suka sama castnya, closed, okee.

.

.

Taeyong merasa dalam satu minggu ini ia adalah Bella Swan, tokoh dalam film vampire konyol baginya. Merasa diawasi siang malam, diincar dua mata tajam dengan hawa dingin menyerang rasa takutnya. Taeyong memang penakut, ia akui itu. Ia bukan hanya takut pada kuman, kegelapan, hantu, atau ketinggian. Tapi kini ketakutannya bertambah satu. Takut pada pria diujung sana. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, berkulit bersih dengan mantel beludru yang melengkapinya. Ia enggan atau katakan saja takut menatap wajah pria yang kemudian ia akui tampan itu, sangat tampan. Bukan karena apa, ia sungguh benci aura aneh pria itu. Taeyong memang benar-benar penakut bukan.

"Meja nomor tiga menunggu layananmu _babe_." Ten meniup kupingnya nakal, membuat Taeyong merinding seketika. Ia berjengit merasakan tiupan lemah itu. Sejurus kemudian Taeyong berdecak kala mengingat peringatan Ten tadi. Pria itu pesan lagi. Tiga jam dia duduk disana dan tiga puluh menit yang lalu baru saja memesan _white_ _espresso_ dengan Taeyong sebagai persyaratan pelayannya, lalu kini ia meminta layanannya lagi. Jika Taeyong bukanlah pegawai biasa disini, ia pasti akan menolaknya.

"Kali ini apa? Minta tambah atau komplain. Bahh, aku benar-benar muak." Taeyong melemparkan celemek bermotif kotak dimeja bar. Ia ingin menolaknya tapi tak akan bisa. Lihatlah Kim Heechul sang penguasa, pemilik caffe yang pelit sedang duduk manis diujung _pantry_ dan sibuk dengan cat kuku tak pentingnya. Terkadang ia berfikir, kenapa orang yang tak pernah berdoa dan tak patuh pada Tuhan selalu diberi kelancaran dan kemakmuran dalam hidupnya. Tapi tidak dengannya.

"Lalu apa pilihanmu manisku?" nada bicara Ten seolah-olah mengejek Taeyong.

"Tak ada." maka ia melangkah malas menuju sang pelanggan vampirenya –hanya bagi Taeyong seorang-.

Sebenarnya, Taeyong tak akan berharap belas kasihan dari Ten karena ia tau seperti yang sudah-sudah, itu percuma. Di awal kelakuan menyebalkan pria itu, tepatnya dihari ketiga dimana Taeyong menyadari tingkah menyebalkan pria itu, Ten pernah mencoba menggantikannya –atas permintaannya tentu saja-. Melayani pria yang kemudian ia sebut 'jahat' itu. Bagaimana tidak jika pria itu menolak Ten hanya dengan dua kata bernada dingin, ' Namamu Taeyong?' begitu katanya. Dan sumpah Ten sangat jujur saat ia mengatakan itu sangat mengintimidasinya.

.

* * *

"Permisi, ada yang anda perlukan lagi tuan?" Taeyong tiba didepan meja pria menyebalkan ini. Ia membungkuk lantas memasang senyum termanisnya –dibuat buat-. Mau tak mau ia harus profesional bukan. Tapi entah mengapa, saat melihat wajah si pria jahat ini perasaan takutnya larut, menguap dan hilang entah kemana. Berubah menjadi rasa benci dan sebal.

"Oh _finally_ , aku bisa memandang wajah manismu sedekat ini lagi _my lovely_." pria itu berucap sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, bahkan seperti tadi siang saat ia mampir sejenak kemari. Tunggu bukan mampir bukan jika kau duduk selama dua jam, tanpa suara dan hanya menatapnya dengan ekpresi tak terbaca. Lalu berkata sama seperti saat ini, seakan merayunya yang sumpah sangat menjijikkan ditelinga Taeyong. Memuakkan.

"Maaf, _caffe_ kami akan tutup satu jam lagi. Jadi apa masih ada yang anda butuhkan tuan?"

"Ya, aku butuh pelukanmu _my lovely_. Aku sangat merindukanmu sayangku."

Apa Taeyong bilang, pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan, "Maaf, saya tidak main-main. Apa yang anda butuhkan tuan? Saya masih memiliki pekerjaan lain, saya mohon kerjasamanya." Taeyong menaikkan suaranya. Ia mulai jengah, dan pria ini mulai berani padanya.

.

SRET..

Semuanya benar-benar tiba-tiba. Taeyong merasakannya, pria ini tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan ia sudah berada dipangkuan pria menyebalkan ini. Taeyong benar-benar jengah. Ia akan beranjak dari posisi itu, tapi cengkraman tangan di perutnya benar-benar kuat, Taeyong terus melawan tanpa arti.

"Jangan berlaku kurangajar tuan."

"Aku tak pernah main-main dan aku tak akan kurangajar pada _my lovely_. Hei, apakah pantas mulut manis ini berbicara seperti itu pada pelanggan setianya."

Taeyong merasakannya, bau _wine_ menguar dari mulut pria ini. Sial, jangan-jangan pria ini tengah dipengaruhi alkohol sebelum kemari.

Taeyong mulai ketakutan. Ia menggeliat resah masih dengan perlawanan. Matanya liar menatap keadaan _caffe_ yang tiba-tiba sepi. Kenapa ia baru sadar, kemana semua pekerja di _Caffe_ ini, kemana teman-temannya. Ia tak merasa _Caffe_ ini sudah tutup. Tapi sungguh, ia tak melihat lagi Heechul, Ten atau Taeil yang tadi masih menghuni _Caffe_ ini. Kemana perginya mereka semua. Taeyong mulai kebingungan. Rasa ketakutannnya lantas semakin mencuat. Ia sendiri disini, dalam rengkuhan pria aneh ini.

Sedetik lagi ia akan berteriak, tapi pria ini tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan kuat. Sedang kedua tangannya dipenjara oleh pria ini hanya dengan satu tangan kanannya saja. Ia masih duduk diatas pangkuan pria ini dengan posisi seperti ini, Taeyong kini tak mampu melakukan perlawanan.

Taeyong bisa merasakan hembusan dingin ditengkuk lehernya, itu ulah pria ini, siapa lagi memangnya. Taeyong semakin memberontak, ia berteriak kencang dalam dekapan pria ini. Tapi percuma, suaranya teredam dekapan kuat pria ini.

"Panggil aku Jaehyunie, maka malam ini kita sampai disini sayangku." suara lembut tapi pasti itu terdengar menakutkan bagi Taeyong. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng, kembali melakukan penolakan. Tapi cengkraman pria ini semakin kuat. Tangannya terasa akan remuk saat ini juga.

" _My lovely_ , ayo lakukan, kau tau kan aku sangat merindukanmu." mana Taeyong tau bukan jika pria ini merindukannya. Bertemu saja ia baru satu minggu ini, di _caffe_ ini, dalam situasi yang menurutnya mencekam. Jika diberi pilihan, ia tak akan mau bertemu dengan pria ini. Kebaikan hatinya memberi senyuman selamat datang padanya waktu itu berimbas perlakuan gila pria ini.

Keringat dingin mulai menguasai Teayong. Ia bisa merasakan punggung bajunya basah. Hawa panas menguar disekelilingnya. Ia menengadah menatap langit-langit _caffe_ , pandangannya tiba-tiba memburam. Selaras dengan semakin kuat dekapan pria itu, dan tangan kekar yang membelenggunya, Taeyong merasakan dadanya dihimpit rasa sesak. Tiba-tiba mengikatnya dengan kurangajar. Ia seketika merasa lemah. Ia penakut dan lemah, benar-benar payah.

Taeyong tau ia tak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesempatannya, ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, menggelengkan kepala memberi penolakan lantas bangkit memberontak. Ia tak tau siapa pria ini, ia tak akan memberikan suara termanis untuknya.

Maka hanya dalam hitungan detik, Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Ia seperti melayang dan siap menghantam kerasnya lantai kapan saja. Tapi dalam pandangan buramnya, ia melihatnya, pria itu meraih tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan dekapan hangatnya, berbeda dengan yang tadi. Lantas tatapan sendunya, menatapnya lebih tepatnya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Sebelum gelap membelenggunya, ia melihatnya, pria itu mengucapkan kepastian pada Taeyong, dengan wajah sendu dan muramnya, yang baru saja kali ini Taeyong lihat. Tapi Taeyong enggan menikmatinya lebih lama, ia lebih memilih menutup kedua mata indahnya. Meningalkan ketakutannya, ketakutan pria pengecut yang lemah.

.

" _Maafkan aku.."_ ia mendengarnya.

.

 _Dont you give up_

 _I wont give up_

 _Let me love you...*_

.

* * *

Taeyong terbangun dengan rasa pening luar biasa dikepalanya. Ia harus menstabilkan dirinya. Maka yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah bersandar ditempat tidurnya dengan rileks. Menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang hampa, Taeyong merasakan ia tengah kehilangan sesuatu. Ia tak akan bisa menyadarinya karena itu hanya perasaannya saja.

.

BRAK

.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, membuat sang pemilik kamar tersentak. Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, ia tau itu ulah siapa. Adik bandelnya, Lee Mark tentu saja, siapa lagi. Lihatlah bocah bongsor itu kini tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Lantas tiba-tiba memeluknya penuh kecemasan. Kadang Taeyong berfikir, siapa kakak siapa adik disini. Ia selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh adiknya ini.

"Hyung, syukurlah kau tak apa-apa." Mark melepas pelukannya. Meneliti tubuh hyungnya dari atas sampai bawah, lantas menangkup pipi hyungnya dengan gemas, "..berhentilah membuatku cemas hyung. Kau itu benar-benar harus diawasi terus hah."

Apa apaan bocah ini, kenapa berlebihan sekali, "Yak apa maksudmu bocah. Ishh lepas, kau bau tau."

"Ya padahal yang belum mandi itu kau hyung. Dasar pikun." Mark menyentil dahi hyungnya pelan, gemas juga dia lama-lama.

"Aww appo, heh bocah kurangajar. Awas kau ya!" dan Taeyong membalaskan dendamnya dengan menggelitiki punggung adik nakalnya.

.

"Ya ya hung, haha ya mianhae hyung. Ampun ampun, mianhae." ucap Mark kepayahan. Dia paling tidak betah digelitiki, "..sudah sudah cukup, miann miann."

"Makannya jangan nakal." Taeyong memberenggut sesudahnya. Ia membuat gesture menepuk kasur, meminta sang adik duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari. Memangnya appa mengijinkan. Asrama hanya memberi libur satu hari dalam seminggu kan Mark?"

Mark mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping sang hyung, menatap wajah hyungnya dengan serius, "Hah hyung, harus berapa kali lagi aku menjelaskannya padamu. Kau baca saja buku notes mu itu nanti. Sekarang kajja kita sarapan. Yang lain sudah menunggu dibawah."

Taeyong tertegun mendengar ucapan sang adik. Apa maksud anak ini. Menjelaskan apa, notes apa. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mark menggenggam tangan hyungnya, lalu menatap wajah hyungnya sendu, "Hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu semalam. Kau tau? Kau ingat?"

Taeyong tersentak mendengar ucapan Mark. Ah ya dia ingat. Ya Tuhan, tiba-tiba ia jadi merinding sendiri kala megingat kejadian semalam. Ia disekap pria itu, sungguh terlalu berlebihan ia menyebutnya. Tapi serius, pria itu seakan-akan mendekapnya penuh intimidasi. Pria itu membekap mulut dan mengunci kedua tangan kurusnya dengan tangannya yang kekar. Lalu Taeyong kesusahan bernafas dan ia lupa segalanya.

Taeyong jadi merinding sekarang, ia merengsek maju mendekati Mark, lantas memeluk perut adiknya ketakutan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana penuh ketakutan.

"Ma-mark, kau yang menolongku kan. Mark serius aku takut. Pria itu yang kuceritakan padamu datang lagi semalam. Dia lebih menakutkan Mark. Mark aku takut, aku harus bagaimana. Tolong aku. Jebbal!"

Mark mendesah lelah mendengar racauan hyungnya. Sekarang ia malah mendengar hyungnya mulai terisak. Mark tak tega juga, tapi disisi lain ia juga jengah. Ia meraih pundak hyungnya, memaksa agar hyungnya duduk dengan tegap.

"Hyung tatap aku. Hyung, sungguh aku sangat lelah. Bisakah kita sudahi saja ini." ucap Mark sembari menatap mata hyungnya dengan tajam, membuat Taeyong tak paham.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Kau tak percaya padaku? Kau tak mau menolongku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu kalau kau tak mengalami apapun hyung." Mark berucap dengan keras. Seakan membentak hyungnya, membuat pria yang lebih tua empat tahun didepannya semakin menggigil.

"Aku hanya ingin, kita hentikan semua ini hyung. Aku lelah, kau lelah, Jaehyun hyung lelah. Kita semua lelah hyung. Kumohon, sembuhlah. Jangan begini lagi."

Taeyong semakin tak paham maksud sang adik. Ia semakin merasa arah pembicaraan mereka berlawanan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dengan ekspresi bingung, Taeyong meringsek kebelakang, menjauhi sang adik yang dimatanya kini tampak menyeramkan.

"Pergilah, kau membuatku bingung."

Mark semakin jengah, ia menarik tangan hyungnya dengan keras, lantas berfokus menatap wajah hyungnya yang terlihat kacau, "Jangan menghindar terus hyung, kalau kau seperti ini terus bagaimana dengan kami hyung. Kumohon, berusahalah. Setidaknya demi dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tak lelah. Apa kau fikir kami tak lelah hah."

.

"Mark hentikan!" Taeyong mengalihkan atensinya kearah suara itu. Sosok itu, ummanya, bersandar dipintu dengan wajahnya yang manis. Wanita yang paling dicintainya itu berjalan kearahnya. Tunggu, bukankah ini flatnya, kenapa ummanya juga ada disini. Bukankah ia tak sudi menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya dirumah kumuhnya.

"Um-umma, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Taeyong bertanya dengan suara parau. Ia menatap Mark dan ummanya bergantian, ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Mark, kau keterlaluan." ummana berujar tak menjawab Taeyong. Wanita itu terlihat serius.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku hyung.." Mark menggenggam tangan hyungnya erat, meminta maaf padanya yang membuat Taeyong tambah bingung.

Ummanya lantas mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Ekspresinya yang tadi terlihat serius dan tegas berubah melembut, "Taeyong ah, lihatlah kamar ini. Lihat sekitarmu. Kau ada dimana sayang?" ummanya berujar dengan manis. Wanita yang selalu terlihat rapi itu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, "Umma tidak akan pernah bosan mengingatkanmu sayang."

Taeyong tersentak. Ia baru sadar. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini bukan flat kecilnya. Ia tak tidur dengan alas tikar seperti biasa. Tetapi kasur _king size_ empuk yang begitu nyaman. Kamar ini tak memiliki dinding kayu lapuk seperti kamar di flat kumuhnya itu. Tapi lihatlah, dinding dengan wallpaper _gold_ nan mewah, juga atap kamar dengan dekorasi lampunya yang elegant. Lalu lantai marmer berwarna gading yang berkilau. Singkat kata, ini bukan kamarnya.

"Ini, dimana?"

Taeyong bisa melihat wajah dua orang didepannya, menatapnya sendu penuh belas kasih padanya. Ia kebingungan, ia membutuhkan penjelasan. Tapi apa ini, rasa sakit tiba-tiba mencengkram kepalanya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari saat ia bangun tadi. Taeyong terlihat kesakitan, membuat dua sosok disekitarnya kebingungan. Ia mencengkeram kepalanya kuat-kuat. Lantas memekik kesakitan.

Mark dan sang umma mulai kebingungan, Taeyong kembali seperti biasanya. Terserang rasa sakit itu lagi.

.

"Jaehyun ah, kemarilah cepat. Taeyong kambuh lagi. Jae.." teriakan sang umma terhenti saat sosok yang dipanggilnya menghampiri Taeyong dengan tergesa. Lantas meraih tubuh sang putra dengan cekatan. Membaringkan Taeyong dengan hati-hati.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya erat. Ia menahan sakit dikepalanya yang semakin menjadi. Ia tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Tapi Taeyong tak mau kalah, ia berusaha membuka matanya meski itu seperti melawan arus sungai yang deras. Samar-samar ia bisa melihatnya, sosok itu, sosok yang paling ditakutinya tengah menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran, lantas krystal bening terlihat mengalir dari matanya yang indah. Taeyong ingin menghapusnya, meski ia membenci sosok itu –takut lebih tepatnya-, ia tak suka melihat orang lain menangis karenanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi, tangannya terasa sangat berat, bahkan sekedar untuk ia angkat. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan, dan kegelapan membelenggunya –lagi-.

.

* * *

Saat Taeyong terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Ia melihatnya, semua orang yang ia kenal tengah duduk mengelilingnya. Ia tau mereka siapa. Wanita yang tengah merangkulnya, itu ummanya terkasih. Lalu pemuda disamping kanan dan kirinya, itu Mark dan sahabatnya, Ten. Lalu sosok yang duduk di kursi itu, itu sang appa. Ia juga melihat Johnny, kakak tingkatnya disana. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke pria yang tengah tersenyum didekat jendela, itu sosok yang ditakutinya. Sosok yang malah selalu menolongnya.

.

.

Kini Taeyong termenung. Kamar ini cukup ramai dengan suara berisik dua makhluk yang baru saja datang menjenguknya, yang kemudian ia ingat itu siapa, Haechan dan Renjun, sahabat dekat sang adik.

Taeyong menggeleng menolak suapan bubur dari sang umma. Ia tersenyum menatap ummanya. Ummanya adalah seorang model ternama, ia tau persis itu. Ummanya sangat sibuk, tentu saja. Tapi dari yang ia dengar, semenjak ia jatuh sakit, umma dan bahkan appanya yang sudah bercerai selalu kompak berada disampingnya, menjaga dan merawatnya. Haruskah ia bersyukur atas apa yang tengah menimpanya kini.

Taeyong menggenggam notes merah marun ditangannya. Buku kecil itu, dari sana ia mengetahui segalanya. Ia jadi tau semua kejanggalan yang ia rasakan. Ia jadi tau kenapa semua orang terdekatnya berkumpul disini. Ia jadi tau, jika sosok yang ditakutinya itu, adalah sosok yang paling dicintainya.

.

' _Jung Jaehyun dan Jung Taeyong. I Love You so much Jaehyunie..'_

' _Meski aku melupakanmu, tapi satu harimu adalah yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.'_

' _Jung Jaehyun, saranghae..'_

 _._

Taeyong tersenyum saat sosok itu, Jung Jaehyun mendekatinya, lantas meraih tangannya dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Taeyong tak takut lagi, karena semua sugestinya itu adalah mimpi yang ia bangun sendiri, selama ini. Kenapa ia harus takut pada kekasih hatinya. Ia sudah mengingat semuanya, untuk saat ini.

"Mianhae.." Taeyong bersuara lirih. Ia merasakannya, makhluk hidup disekelilingnya semua beranjak dari tempatnya, seolah memberi tempat bagi ia dan Jaehyun untuk berdua. Tak apa, mereka sudah puas bersama Taeyong selama beberapa minggu ini. Tapi tidak dengan Jaehyun, pria ini, kekasih hatinya ini. Dalam satu bulan dan satu minggu ia menatapnya, hanya hari ini dia bisa memliki Taeyong seutuhnya.

Jika bisa menangis, Jaehyun ingin menumpahkannya saat ini juga, didepan sang kekasih. Ia tak ingin Taeyong tertidur lagi, lantas melupakan segalanya lagi. Terutama melupakannya. Kekasihnya mengingat dan mencintai semua orang disekitarnya, tapi tidak dengannya. Ia melupakannya. Dan selalu seperti ini, dihari terakhir dalam satu bulan, dihari ini saja Taeyong akan mengingatnya. Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan dari kau yang dilupakan oleh kekasihmu. Tapi Jaehyun adalah sosok yang kuat, setidaknya bagi Taeyong. Meski berminggu-minggu ia mengalami penolakan, mendapati sorot wajah ketakutan dari sang kekasih saat menyapanya. Ia akan bersabar. Setidaknya untuk moment paling berharga ini. Jaehyun tau, dosa terbesar memang harus ditebus dengan harta terbesarnya, dan hartanya adalah Taeyong.

"Aku sangat jahat nee. Aku melupakanmu, membencimu bahkan takut padamu. Mianhae, aku sungguh jahat..huks mianhae."

Jaehyun memeluk sang terkasih didepannya. Mengungkungnya dalam kebahagiaan terakhir yang hanya ia dapat rasakan hari ini. Sungguh, jika boleh egois, ia tak ingin melepaskan sosok ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan Taeyongnya tertidur lagi, lantas melupakannya dalam duapuluh sembilan hari, atau lebih. Sama seperti sepuluh bulan dalam tahun ini. Ia sungguh tak bisa.

Tak hanya Taeyong yang menangis, tapi Jaehyun juga. Ia mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat. Naik keatas kasur, saling berbagi derita.

"Kau malaikatku. Dimataku kau yang terbaik sayang. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

.

.

Cup

Taeyong merasakan ciuman penuh cinta itu. Ini bukan nafsu, bukan juga rasa frustasi. Ini kecupan kebahagiaan dua sejoli yang saling mengasihi.

Jaehyun memandang mata bulat Taeyong, lantas mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Bisa melihatmu saja aku sudah bahagia. Bisa merasakan kehadiranmu saja aku sudah senang."

"Kau tak mau merasakan cintaku." Taeyong berujar sendu. Ia mengasihani pria ini, mengasihani kisah cintanya yang rumit.

"Aku akan selalu merasakannya dihari ketigapuluh, atau ketigapuh satu." ucap Jaehyun lembut. Ia menyingkirkan rambut Taeyong yang menutupi dahinya, seakan tak rela kehilangan seincipun wajah sempurna sang terkasih.

"Kau rela. Kau rela aku melupakanmu setelahnya Jae."

"Jika itu takdir Tuhan. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

.

"Kita bisa merubahnya Jae. Aku akan menjalani operasi itu. Sungguh, aku kuat."

Jaehyun menggeleng lemah menatap Taeyong. Ia ketakutan mendengar kata itu. Operasi, lebih menakutkan dari dewa kematian sekalipun. Cukup sekali Jaehyun melihat kekasihnya terbaring tak berdaya di meja operasi, bergelut dengan dewa kematian. Lalu membuatnya melupakannya. Saat itu, ia hampir saja kehilangan Taeyong, ia hampir kehilangan hidupnya.

Jika Taeyong melakukannya lagi, operasi yang malah akan membuatnya tambah melupakannya, bukan hanya duapuluh sembilan atau tigapuluh hari, tapi selamanya. Operasi yang bahkan tak bisa menjamin Taeyong akan selamat. Ia lebih rela, Taeyong melupakannya dan mengingatnya hanya dalam satu hari, daripada ia kehilangan Taeyong untuk selamanya. Ia tak akan bisa hidup lagi setelahnya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi _my lovely._ Aku cukup kuat untuk tak merasakan cintamu dalam beberapa hari. Tapi aku tak akan kuat jika harus kehilanganmu selamanya. Just, let me love you.." ucap Jaehyun dengan tulus. Ia kembali mengecup bibir mungil itu. Melumatnya penuh cinta.

Taeyong tersenyum dalam kegiatan mereka. Ia bersyukur memiliki Jaehyun. Ia bersyukur dicintai dengan tulus oleh pria ini.

.

 _Never let you go, never let me down_

 _Its been a hell of a ride_

 _Driving the edge of a knife_

 _Never let you go, never let me down...*_

.

"Jika kau lelah, kau bisa mencari penggantiku Jae."

Tidak lagi, Jaehyun muak mendengarnya. Kalimat yang selalu Taeyong ucapkan. Ini yang kesebelas jika ia ingat. Tapi ia tak bisa marah, ia tak akan bisa marah.

"Tak ada penggantimu. Jangan fikirkan lagi. Jika kau merasa bersalah, maka tebuslah kesalahanmu dengan hal termanis yang bisa kau lakukan." Jaehyun membelai wajah Taeyong lembut, lantas tersenyum mesum setelahnya.

.

"Yak, apa kita selalu seperti ini juga." Taeyong tersenyum malu-malu. Mencubit hidung mancung Jaehyun dengan sayang. Membuat si empunya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu sang kekasih.

"Ya begitulah, dan semua penderitaanku selama tiga puluh hari terasa terbayarkan sudah."

Taeyong menutup wajahnya malu saat Jaehyun hendak menciumnya lagi, "Berapa kali kita melakukannya. Setiap bulan? Berarti aku sudah tak virgin dong?"

"Hahaahaa..." Jaehyun tertawa dibuatnya, kekasihnya ini benar-benar lugu. Ia balik mencubit hidung mancung Taeyong.

"Apa kau mau kita merekamnya saja mulai saat ini. Jadi saat kau melupakanku lagi, aku akan memutarnya didepanmu. Lalu boom, Jung Taeyong tersadar jika ia memang sudah tak perawan lagi, haha..yak appo.."

"Yakk, mesum.." Taeyong mencubit perut bidang Jaehyun, membuat sosok yang kini menindihnya memekik berlebihan. Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jaehyun dengan nakal, lalu meraup bibir pria itu tak sabaran. Mereka saling bertautan, serangan tiba-tiba Taeyong dibalas serangan brutal Jaehyun.

"Jja, kita lakukan saja." Jaehyun menyeringai pada sosok dibawahnya.

.

.

Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi Jaehyun enggan melepaskan sosok didekapannya. Setelah kegiatan nakal mereka sore tadi, di apartement mewah ini, dimana para anggota keluarga lainnya bahkan masih berada satu atap dengan mereka, kedua sejoli itu enggan beranjak satu sama lain. Berselimut tebal, menutupi tubuh polos mereka, Jaehyun mendekap Taeyong dengan erat. Mengecupi bahu polos sang kekasih.

"Jae, apa aku tak usah tidur saja ya. Ya supaya aku tak melupakanmu lagi besok."

"Ya lakukanlah."

Taeyong berbalik kearah jaehyun, mencubit pipi suaminya itu dengan sayang, "Ya apa kau selalu menjawab seperti itu hah. Ishh.."

Jaehyun mengecupi wajah manis didepannya, berakhir meletakkan kepalanya didada Taeyong dengan manja, "Kau selalu bilang begitu lantas kau tertidur setelahnya. Kau bangun dengan wajah kebingungan dan pergi dari sisiku setelahnya. Begitu seterusnya. Aku bisa apa."

Taeyong mendekap kepala Jaehyun, lantas mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, "Mianhae, aku sangat jahat nee."

"Ya, kau sangat jahat."

"Jae, aku jadi berfikir. Kalau ini terjadi padamu, apa yang akan kulakukan ya."

 _-'Itu tak akan pernah terjadi padaku baby. Karena kau tak akan pernah megkhianatiku.'_

"Tak akan, kau tak akan pernah mengalaminya."

"Jae, berjanjilah padaku kau akan bertahan. Berjanjilah kita akan hidup selamanya. Hanya kau dan aku. Seperti janji dipernikahan kita."

Jaehyun tersenyum menatap Taeyong. Ia mengecup bibir merah itu lagi dengan lembut. Beralih di kedua matabulat itu, hidung bangirnya, dahi dan kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Ini semua milikku. Ini juga. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya."

"Aisshh manisnya Jaejae ku.."

"Haha..."

.

.

' _Jika aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, mencintai tanpa memiliki atau mencintai tapi dibenci. Aku akan memilih opsi kedua. Karena sebelum kebencian pasti masih ada rasa cinta. Dan tentunya, aku masih bisa memilikimu. Jung Jaehyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author pamit...**

.

.

 **Kya kya, eng ing eng..apakah fic ini perlu sequel. Adakah yang tak paham dgn fic gaje ini. Hohoo...**

 **Oke, saya bikin ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya Mad Clown & Kim Na Young - Once Again, dan sumpah itu kerasa banget wkwk #curhat**

 **Ok, last for Reviewnya yaaaa... ^_^/**

 **.**

* _Let me love you – DJ Snake ft Justin Bieber_


End file.
